fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aogami Sakura
Aogami Sakura is one of the main Cures of "Destiny Spell Pretty Cure!". Sakura is a very reliable 14 year old girl, who is the student council president of her school. She has a calm and cute personality but can get impulsive if you keep annoying her or if you talk bad about others or her friends. Sakura is a smart student and likes to help others with their studys. Sakura has the power to transform into the Pretty Cure of the sky Rainbow Stone, who holds the power of wind. Personality Sakura is a very reliable 14 year old girl, who is the student council president of her school. She has a calm and cute personality but can get impulsive if you keep annoying her or if you talk bad about others or her friends. Sakura is a smart student and likes to help others with their studys. Appearance Casually, Sakura wears a light blue top with a white sailor collar and a hot pink ribbon on it. She wears dark blue tight jeans that go underneath the dark brown boots she is wearing. A cyan blue colored cloth is tied around her waist and she wears colored bracelets. Sakura sky blue colored hair that reach to her ellbows. She wears a very little pony tail that is hold by a purple scrunchy. As Cure Miracle, her hair changes to white while having one side pony tail that is hold by a scrunchy with a purple heart on it. Her eye color stays unchanged. Her outfit consits of a pale blue dress that has a white long skirt that is hold closed by a dark blue jewel but splits into two halfs and reaches down to her feet. There is a flower-like shaped brooch on her chest that is tied to the dress by a white ribbon that is tied around her neck, froming a small bow at the back of her head. Cure Miracle wears a deep blue bracelet on her left arm. The bracelet contains many white pearls with one blue colored. She wears dark blue ankle boots. Relationships Family *'Pika' - Sakura's little house mouse. *'Aogami Megumi' - Sakura's younger sister. Friends Cure Miracle is Sakura's Pretty Cure alter ego. As Cure Miracle, she holds the Sky Rainbow Stone which gives her the power of wind. She transforms by saying "Pretty Cure Spinning Destiny! Change Up!". Her power is mirrored by feathers and the blue color. Attacks *'Heavenly Sky Burst' - Cure Miracle's main attack. To use the attack, she needs her Rainbow Stone. First Cure Miracle summons a wind from her Rainbow Stone and spreads it around. Then she pushes it towards the enemy. Etymology - means "blue", a reference to her theme color and her alter ego Cure Miracle. means "god". So Aogami means "blue god". - means "cherry blossoms" or "cherry tree". Cure Miracle - A miracle a surprising and welcome event that is not explicable by natural or scientific laws. Trivia *Sakura is the fifth blue Cure to be part of the student council. The first were Minazuki, Aoki Reika, Hishikawa Rikka and Kaido Minami. Reference Category:User:FairySina Category:FairyCures Category:White Cures Category:Blue Cures Category:Cures Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Category:Destiny Spell Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters